


raft

by Namehoarder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Poetry, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namehoarder/pseuds/Namehoarder
Kudos: 2





	raft

fascinations are my only friend

boredom my worst enemy

in the vast ocean of being bored the raft of interesting things is the only thing keeping me alive

i wonder

i wonder and i question things and i search for new stories

just to keep my little raft lasting a bit longer

i poke and bother things i maybe shouldnt just to keep me entertained

i ignore and leave behind important things

but those important things

never really mattered

because theyre boring and tedious

and seem to make my raft rot away

just a little faster

and so i fail

i fail in school,

i fail at work

i make my mother cry

just to make my little raft

last

a little

longer


End file.
